The length of a rectangle is three times its width. The perimeter is 160 cm. What is the number of square centimeters in the area of the rectangle?
Answer: Let the length of the rectangle be $l$ and the width be $w$. We are trying to find the area of the rectangle, or $l \cdot w$, so we need to first find both $l$ and $w$. We can set up the following system of equations to represent the given information:

\begin{align*}
l &= 3w \\
2l + 2w &= 160 \\
\end{align*}We will first solve for $w$ by eliminating $l$ from the equations above. Substituting the first equation into the second to eliminate $l$, we get $2(3w)+2w=160$ or $w=20$. Plugging this value into the first equation gives $l=3(20)=60$. Thus, the area of the rectangle is $l \cdot w = 60 \cdot 20 = \boxed{1200}$ square centimeters.